Verantwortung
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Es irreal desearlo, Prusia. "¡Señor Austria! ¡Usted…! ¡Usted…!" "¿Yo qué?" "Keseseseseseses."


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz y asfsafasdfsa.

**Advertencia:**… ¿Prusia? ¿Hungría? Shonen-ai, PrusiaxAustria.

* * *

**Verantwortung.**

—Mi cabeza… todo me da vueltas…

— ¡Señor Austria, no se levante!

—Me encuentro bien, Hungría.

—Pero señor Austria, usted se encuentra muy sensible.

—Solo fueron desmayos.

—Sí, desmayos. Desmayos por cada días ¿eso es normal? No lo creo.

— ¿Mis gafas?

—Al lado suyo, en la cómoda. Por favor señor Austria, debe cuidarse. Ha estado con esos síntomas durante un mes. Mareos, vómitos, desmayos, hambre, y ni que hablar de su enojo repentino.

—Hungría, no estoy enfermo.

—Para mí sí. Ahora más que nunca debe cuidarse. Sabemos que esos síntomas son… bueno… usted sabe.

—Si te refieres a lo que yo estoy pensado, es totalmente fuera de la realidad. Recuerda que me fui hacer exámenes obligado por Prusia.

—Bueno, tenía sus razones.

—Es que es totalmente ilógico. Prácticamente pude haber ido a un medico normal. Tonto Prusia.

— ¡Austria~! ¡Podrido señorito austriaco!

—Hablando del rey de roma… ¿Qué quieres Prusia? ¿Molestarme como las otras veces?

— ¡Eres un…! ¡Te lo había dicho!

— ¿Qué es ese papel que traes? ¿Los exámenes?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahí tienes tus malditos exámenes!

— ¡Oye, deja de gritarle al señor Austria! ¡Ha tenido bastante con sus síntomas!

— ¡Cierra la boca, loca del sartén! ¡Tengo razones para estar enojado!

—Tonto, silencio. Trato de leer.

—Mil perdones señorito. El grandioso yo debe decirte algo antes de que leas.

—Habla.

— ¡Te odio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡El grandioso yo te lo hace con amor! ¡Eso no puede estar pasando! ¡No quería esto!

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¡No! El grandioso yo tuvo que aguantar tus malditos vómitos y desmayos, ¿para esto? ¡Cómo te desteto! No te lo perdonaré Austria.

—Muy bien. De todas maneras, soy yo el que no debe perdonarte, dependiendo de los resultados… que es totalmente lógico.

— ¿Qué dice señor Austria?

—Uhm~. No.

— ¿No qué?

—No puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser… yo…

— ¿Señor Austria, qué dice?

—No…

— ¡Pero diga de una buena vez que dice!

— ¡'No', del que es obvio que no está embarazado! ¡Scheiße!

— ¿Eso es cierto señor Austria?

—Sí… es cierto. No lo estoy… bueno… era totalmente lógico.

— ¿Pero y los síntomas?

—Hungría… no me lo vas creer… Nunca estuve enfermo… solo era… algo sicológico.

— ¿Sicológico? No lo entiendo. ¿Está o no está, señor Austria?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lenta Hungría? Es obvio que el señorito sufre de embarazo sicológico.

—Uno; no me insultes. Dos; no puedo creerlo. ¿El señor Austria con embarazado sicológico?

—Pueden reírse si quieren. Ahora déjenme solo.

— ¡Oh, tú tienes que escuchar al gran Prusia!

— ¡Prusia idiota, suelta al señor Austria! ¡Aun se encuentra sensible, aunque no esté embarazado!

—Tonto, suéltame. No entiendo cuál es tu problema. Deberías estar alegre por todo esto.

— ¿Alegre? Maldición Roderich. Te cargaba todas las veces en que te desmayabas. Intente alimentarte miles de veces, pero siempre salías corriendo al baño. Sabías que me preocupa por ti, lo sabías.

—…Sabes que es irreal que un hombre quede embarazado, Gilbert.

—Yo tenía la ilusión. Mi grandiosa ilusión.

—Prusia… ya basta, suéltalo.

—Voy a regresar, ¿me escuchaste? El grandioso yo regresará… mañana, y pasado mañana, y todos los días, para hacerte una y otra vez el amor.

—Haz lo que quieras. De todas formas es irreal, tonto.

— ¿Y si le cambiamos los genitales, señor Austria? La ciencia ha avanzado mucho.

— ¡Hungría!

— ¡Lo siento, fue una idea!

—Bye, Österreich.

—Ya se fue… ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí Hungría. No puedo creerlo, embarazo sicológico.

—Y con los síntomas. A lo mejo~r… lo deseaba ¿verdad?

—No digas eso, por favor.

—Vamos señor Roderich. Usted lo deseaba. Y a pesar de que Gilbert sea un idiota completo, lo ama y mucho, incluso dispuesto a formar una familia.

—Pero es irreal.

—Lo sabemos. Y sabemos que no es irreal que cuidó muy bien de usted. No es irreal escuchar a Gilbert en las noches decirle: Stronger, Roderich? Gefällt Ihnen, wie sie es halten? Ich liebe dich. Du siehst aus wie eine Hure.

— ¿C-cómo sabes eso?

—Em… instinto… Bueno, no importa. Todo esto sea acabado. Si tiene algún problema, no dude en llamarme señor Austria.

—Lo haré. _Ahora me preocupa que clases de estupideces estará haciendo ese tonto de Prusia._

_Meses después:_

— ¡Oye, Österreich! ¡El grandioso yo vino a visitarte! ¡Traje cervezas!

—Hola Gilbert. Tendrás que esperar un poco, el señor Austria no se ha sentido muy bien estos últimos días… mejor dicho, el mes completo.

— ¿Está enfermo?

—Al parecer sí. Ha estado vomitando diariamente.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el baño. ¿Y tú no te dabas cuenta? Si pasas todo el día con él.

—La verdad, el grandioso yo no lo sabía. Ni siquiera lo note.

—Tonto. Oh, hay viene. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Austria?

—Me da vueltas el estomago. ¿Estás segura que esa leche estaba en la fecha? ¿Y el yogurt? ¿Y esa combinación en la batidora que hiciste?

—Em… bueno… lo de la leche, estoy segura que estaba en la fecha… pero lo otro no lo sé. Quizás eso fue lo que le hizo mal.

—Y parece que fue fuerte… ah… Hola Prusia.

— ¿'Hola'? ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Por último dale un beso al grandioso yo.

—No tengo ganas de besarte. ¿Eso es cerveza?

—Sí. Las mejores de Alemania, y también traje unos strudel, linzer de zarzamora, krapfen, tarta sacher, y otros postres alemanes y de tu podrido país, y como último, te escribí una grandiosa nota.

—Yo… de nuevo me siento mal… voy a vomi-… debo ir al baño…

—Pero si recién fuiste… Scheiße. ¿Dijiste que estaba así hace un mes?

—Sí. Me preocupa. Sigo pensado que fue ese batido. Pobre señor Austria.

—No creo que sea eso.

— ¿A no? ¿Vas a pensar que esta embarazado? Eso ya lo sabes…

— ¿Y si lo está?

—No me gusta esa sonrisa, Gilbert. Qué hiciste o te doy de sartenazos.

—El grandioso yo no hizo nada. Todo le debo a la magia de Inglaterra; Francia me aconsejó.

— ¿Magia? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Francia?

— ¿Qué crees, eh? Roderich se encuentra embarazado. Tendremos un grandioso yo junior. Keseseseseses.

— ¡Oh, Por Dios!

—Agh… creo que si vomito otra vez… moriré… ¿Sucede algo malo, Hungría?

— ¡Señor Austria! ¡Usted…! ¡Usted…!

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¡Prusia le pidió a Inglaterra que usar la magia para que usted señor Austria…! ¡…Quedara embarazado! ¡¿Quiere que le dé de sartenazos? ¡Lo haré con gusto!

…

— ¡Se fue ese idiota! ¡Es un cobarde! ¡Prusia, regresa tomar tu responsabilidad como padre!

—…Mein Gott…

— ¡Juro que te encontraré y te de daré de sartenazos!

—Yo… embarazado… Mein Gott… ¡PRUSIA~!

_La nota de Prusia dentro de los postres:_

_Ya debes de haberte enterado de la "magia". Estos postres son para que te cuides para que nuestro grandioso yo junior sea fuerte como su grandioso padre. Si salí corriendo, me lleve las cervezas, es obvio, debo cuidarte. Regresaré cuando estés más calmado, y para cuando Elizabeta no me atente con su sartén, aunque lo dudo._

_Pd: Intenta no vomitar en mi grandiosa ropa._ _Ich liebe dich._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Se me ocurrió antes de dormir. Fue loco imaginármelo, Austria con síntomas de embarazo que al final eran sicológicos; una Hungría… siendo Hungría; y Prusia tan adorable x3. Por favor, ¿Qué tiene de raro que desee ser padre? Y mucho mejor si es con Rode. El amor hace cosas locas, y peor si es con un prusiano con un austriaco. La magia de Arthur, siempre será bendición xD. En fin… el señorito va tener que sufrir mucho. Un "grandioso yo" junior sería tan awesome, y un… ¿Prustriaco? :D

_. "Stronger, Roderich? Gefällt Ihnen, wie sie es halten? Ich liebe dich. __Du Siehst aus wie eine Hure." _Según el Traductor Google-sama, significa: _¿Más fuerte, Roderich? ¿Te gusta cómo te lo meto? Te amo. Pareces una puta._

Siempre tan romántico Gilbert xD

Esop.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
